unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mentors
Mentor and Apprentice In UWO there is an actual mentor system. The system allows new players to be taken care of by a mentor, mostly a higher ranked player who is willing to take a newbie under his wings in order to learn them more about the game and make them grow faster. The newbie is called "apprentice" here. There has to be no relation between the apprentice and his mentor such as a company sharing or same nation origins in order to become a mentor, so it actually can be anyone. It even is quiet simple to do so and grants some advantages for the both of them. How to become a mentor? The apprentice should click on his future mentor in order to make an option menu appear. Beside the options to see a bazaar (if it has one), see character information, ship information,... there will be a button called the "apprentice"-button. By clicking on that button an invite will be sent to the future mentor, once he accepts the mentorship you will be his apprentice untill cancelled. Even after one of you logs out the mentorship will still continue untill cancelled by one of both parties. Whats in it for the mentor and for the apprentice? Often the mentor would like you to join his company in order to make a few more -company related- options available, well that's not true, it only provides an extra active player in their company who then can make contribution. Beside, the both of u, mentor and apprentice, won't get any regular fame points or more experience at all. By 'regular' I mean when you are making trades or battle NPC pirates for example. Whenever you are on quests together or when events occure you are participating in together it may grant some bonusses in experience and fame, but when done together! The only factual advantage I have noticed so far is a +1 rank to the apprentice to it's production skills when it's mentor has a lvl R15 for the same skill: Whether a R15 production skill (casting or sewing for example) is obtained by the mentor, he will obtain a title which, if selected will grant the apprentice a +1 rank. They need to be near to each other however in order to make this possible. When done so the apprentice has a higher chance of so called "great succes" during productions as well as a proficiency bonus. Conclusion The both of u may get advantages when doing certain quests, events, missions together in the right way. Yes, it definitely is worth it for newbies (apprentices) to find their own mentors, not just for the +1R advantage but most important to get the maximum support in game as you can get beside school and company help. Playing alongside a high level mentor will improve your profits and will boost your skills in ways like: faster sailing when in fleet, more profit in trades since more and different goods can be obtained, more languages will be spoken,... As a mentor you can expand your connections, make friends and i'm sure you know how to make even some more profit out of it as well... Mentor Point Acquisition Credits to Guilder Well, I can confirm you get points from: Adventure Making discoveries (generally, the higher, the better; dungeon discs count too, but since your levels tank while mentoring, beware NPC attacks...) Reporting quests (must be fleeted, on the same quest, and in the same town) Trade Selling trade goods for a profit (more profit, more points) Battle Sinking NPC ships (Amulet of the Sun counts) Reporting ESF quest Guide: You have to specifically form a fleet with your designated mentor target, then under Fleet Management, click the player name you wish to mentor, and then click Mentor to begin the process. This can only be done in cities, not landing zones, quarters/liners, Ganador camps, or at sea. Your skill levels drop to match your mentor target's, and in land battles, your HP/defense will drop also. Boost equipment helps alleviate this some, and if their skills are comparable to or greater than yours, then there is no penalty. (Check your skill screen while mentoring; you'll see what I mean.) Note that once a mentor target hits 40+ in one level category, they stop giving you mentor points for that activity; a 41 trade mentor target will not give you points for selling trade goods for a profit. But you can continue to mentor someone until they're 40+ in all three categories. They even still give points in some cases (example: 65 adventure, 10 trade/battle still gives points on reporting an adventure quest together while mentored). Caution: Apprentice is NOT the same as Mentor. Apprentice gives production benefits if you have a Meister title; Mentoring is entirely unrelated. Don't get the two confused as I did early on. I'm an admitted amateur about this topic, but that should help you get started until someone more learned appears to give a better explanation. Cheers! Mentor Rewards 250 Mentor points: contains: *Mentor's Gloves *Tow Permit x10 *Master's Tailoring Tools x10 2,000 Mentor points: contains *Mentor's Shoes *Tow Permit x15 *Master's Tailoring Tools x15 10,000 Mentor points: contains *Mentor's Robe *Tow Permit x20 *Master's Tailoring Tools x20 Category:Content